


Good Friends

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, William Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: You know what the most awkward thing in the world is? A conversation with your secret boyfriend’s dad.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Good Friends

It was a cold January evening and Jeremy stepped outside the restaurant for a smoke. The constant screaming of children was starting to give him a headache and he genuinely had no idea why Gabe insisted on spending so much time there. With slightly numb hands, he managed to light his cigarette, the warmth from the lighter settling comfortably on his hand. He inhaled deeply, his headache receding. This was…this was better. 

He’d evidently gotten so relaxed that he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening and shutting with an ominous finality. He did, however, notice when a familiar British voice spoke. “A bit chilly to be outside, hm?” Jermey startled, nearly biting his own tongue off, head whipping around to level with the snakelike eyes of William Afton.

“Yeah-er um, yes sir,” he stuttered. *Fuck.* There was something about Afton that just set him on edge. Perhaps it was the unforgiving gauntness of his features, the way he seemed to have one eye on you at all times, or simply the uncanny resemblance he bore to his son. Jeremy hated it.

William chuckled. “No need to be so formal.” 

“Yeah, uh…sorry…” Jeremy muttered. He suddenly wished he had stayed inside, even with the screaming children. Jeremy had always made a habit of avoiding William, even more so recently, considering the…activities he and Michael participated in together. 

For a few minutes, the two men stood silently, William producing his own cigarette out of some unseen pocket. “You know, Jeremy, you remind me a lot of my son.” He finally stated. Jeremy didn’t reply. He was suddenly very fascinated with the cracks in the pavement. 

“You’re both such brilliant young men, with so much promise.” *oh he’s going to keep going,* Jeremy realized despairingly. He was having difficulty imaging how this could get any more awkward. “Such bright futures ahead of you…” he paused. “You two have met, yes?” Jeremy’s teeth were ground together. He was wrong, it had just gotten more awkward.

“We’re…friends. Uhuh.” William raised an eyebrow.

“*Good* friends, I presume?” There was an implication there, in that raised eyebrow, that Jeremy didn’t like.

“Sure.” His heart was starting to pound, no way William knew. They’d been so *careful.* 

“And I’m sure you have nothing but the best intentions.” William added, dryly. Jeremy swallowed hard, his awkward anxiety shifting to panic.

“I-I-I don’t know what you mean, I- good intentions?” William cocked his head with a knowing smile.

“You know, in life, close friendships are important.” He mused. “I would know more than most. I created this business with a friend, and it has accrued me such influence in the community. I’m glad Michael has found one, but,” he turned to face Jeremy, and place a hand on his shoulder. “It is ever so easy to present one side of a story. Mark my words, if your *friendship* ever becomes public knowledge, I will make it reflect extremely unfavorably on you. And you will suddenly find that all those opportunities you have are gone.” He finished the threat with a pleasant smile. “I’m needed inside, have a lovely evening, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy watched his receding back, reeling with several uncomfortable feelings. Sure, William had spent a majority of the conversation threatening him, but he hadn’t outright forbade Jeremy from seeing Michael and he was willing to ride the high of that pseudo-approval for the rest of the night.


End file.
